


Agent, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Allan finds out why Mulder is a Special Agent.





	Agent, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Agent by Fred Kish

Title: The Agent  
Author: Fred Kish  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/O  
Spoilers: Kinda for a line from the pilot  
Rating: R-mega slash  
Beta: Michele just sweetened the spelling and grammar. The slash is mine own.  
Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction, all events are a product of my own mind. I just borrowed F.M. from Chris Carter for just a little while...  
Feedback: God yes, please.   
Archive: Where ever you want to put it.  
Summary: Allan finds out why Mulder is a Special Agent  
Editor's note: This story takes place in Fred's Allan and Mark Universe. Definetly an AU piece of PWP! Just an additional note to say that this must have been around the time of Krycek or Matheson, since my Fox wouldn't do that to Walter. Mich

* * *

THE AGENT

It had been a couple of weeks since he was 'gay bashed', and Allan was still a bit nervous about leaving the office late at night. True, other things had also happened to him after the 'bashing', but nothing that had come since had made him so scared.

Allan walked from the building, and almost ran to his car. True to their word the Law Office had provided more security in the building, but he just didn't feel right asking to be escorted to his car.

When he was safely in his car, he drove to the "Pink Flamingo", another of his favourite bars. As he pulled his car into the parking lot, he noticed it was fairly busy for a Thursday night. He walked into the club using the back entrance and made his way over to the bar.

"Can I have a vodka and Diet, please?" he asked the bartender and as he waited for his drink he scanned the room for his partner. Not seeing him, he paid for the drink and walked around the room. His eyes fell on one of the sexiest men he had ever seen. As he slowly walked by he smiled at the man, but silently reminded himself of his boyfriend, Mark.

He worked his way around the room, stopped to chat with a few friends, and when he needed another drink, he made his way back to the bar. He couldn't believe that the man he had seen was standing next to him at the bar. He sized the guy up, and took him to be just over 6 feet, and very fit.

They made polite conversation and then Allan joined him at a table. Once again he reminded himself of Mark, and told himself that he really loved him. But a drink was only a drink, and he was getting upset that Mark was not here with him, like they had planned.

When Allan was ready to leave, the tall man got up with him and followed him out of the building. "Hey, you're not going to drive, are you?" the man asked.

"Why, are you a cop?" was Allan's response.

"Better than that, I'm a Special Agent with the FBI. I wouldn't want you to drive home after an evening of drinking. So let's take a cab, back to your place."

"FBI?" Of all the luck."Are you serious? I want some identification."

Mulder reached in his suit jacket and pulled out his badge and flashed it at Allan. Allan's mouth dropped open, and he began to laugh.

"What is so funny, man? I told you I was with the FBI, and you didn't believe me, so what is the big ha-ha?"

"You mean aside from that name? It's just that I thought all you guys were straight, and even if you were gay, that you wouldn't come to a bar."

"Why the hell not? You go to bars, so why can't we? Are we going to your place or not?"

"Sure, but I'm not leaving my Mercedes down here, so either you can take a cab, or you can ride with me. Take your pick."

Allan drove home and told Mulder that he had a boyfriend at home, and Mulder told him that he also had a lover, but his was out of town at some convention. As, they pulled up to Allan's place, they noticed no lights were on, and that Mark's car was gone.

Inside, Allan walked into the living room, and turned on a light. He read the note that Mark had left, telling him that he was at his parent's house. He just needed to get away for a bit, and think. Crumpling the note, he threw it into the fireplace.

Mulder had found the bar, and was busy making drinks. He had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. When Allan looked at him, Mulder grinned like a kid in a candy store. He walked out from behind the bar, and gave one of the drinks to Allan.

Setting it down on the end table, and taking Mulder's from him, Allan grabbed hold of him, and kissed him gently on the lips. Mulder opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Allan's mouth. They groaned together and Allan felt his cock begin to snake down his pant leg.

Running his hands down Mulder's back he stopped on the round, firm globes of his ass, and gently massaged them. He slowly moved one hand to the front of Mulder's pants and felt his growing erection. He stroked firmly and felt it grow harder. He broke the kiss, took his special agent by the hand, and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

Not turning on any lights, he stopped and Mulder bumped into him. He let out a low growl, and then he started to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hand over Mulder's chest, and rolled his nipples between his fingers. He gently, kissed one, then the other, and began to lick them.

Mulder groaned, and ran his hands over Allan's back. As Allan, gently bit a nipple he let a low moan escape his lips. They stopped just long enough to get undressed.

Allan pushed him onto the bed, and kissed him hard, than licked his way down his torso. He stopped and sucked each nipple into his mouth, than gave him another kiss. He made a trail with his tongue to his belly button, then moved lower on the bed, and placed himself between Mulder's legs.

He took hold of his ball sack, and gently rolled it around in his hand. He heard Mulder moaning and gasping, as he licked his balls, and sucked each one into his mouth. He stroked his cock, and felt Mulder getting harder. He stopped sucking his balls and held them in his hand, while he licked his stiff cock from base to tip. He teased his lover for a while longer, then when he thought he couldn't wait any longer, he plunged the cock into his mouth, taking Mulder to the base.

He bobbed his head, and stroked the man's hole with a finger, while with his other hand he played with a nipple. Mulder pulled him off of his cock, just before he came, and flipped Allan onto his back. He repeated what Allan had just done, and tried to take all of Allan's cock down his throat. He knew he had done well, when there was just barely two inches left exposed.

Allan was getting close to cumming when he pulled Mulder off of his cock, reluctantly. Mulder lay on his back, and Allan reached for the condoms and lube he kept in his bed stand. He rolled a condom on, and squeezed a large amount of lube into his hand. He stroked his cock, and then Mulder's waiting hole.

He placed the head of his cock, against Mulder's hole and gently pushed forward. He was surprised when Mulder's pushed back, to take him in all the way, not stopping until he felt Allan's balls brush against his cheeks.

Allan fucked him, slowly at first, then, when he realized that Mulder was no virgin, he thrust harder. He almost pulled out, then rammed his cock back into Mulder. He heard Mulder, groaning with pleasure. He stroked his cock, and soon Mulder exploded in a bed-shaking orgasm. Allan soon followed suit, and shot his load into Mulder, then slowly pulled out when his cock began to get soft.

He rolled off to the side of the bed, took the condom off, and placed it in the garbage beside the bed. Mulder inched over to Allan, and kissed him, a soft brush of lips that translated into the most eloquent of thank yous. Then he slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

"I don't need to tell you not to say anything about this to anyone, do I?" Mulder asked as he walked back over to the bed, and kissed Allan again.

"No you don't, and please don't say anything yourself."

Allan walked him downstairs to the door, and Mulder used his cell phone to call for a cab. Just as the cab arrived, they kissed again, and Allan was shocked to feel Mulder hard again.

"You were a great fuck," Allan whispered into the other man's hair.

"That's why they put the F in FBI." Mulder replied.

 

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
